Patent Literature 1 describes a managing system for a laser processing machine which performs processing on a workpiece by relatively moving a laser processing head and a workpiece, and which collects data on the operating status of the laser processing machine, including the power-on time of an NC device that numerically controls the laser processing machine, the operation status of the laser oscillator, and the amount of time of relative movement between the laser processing head and the workpiece, and which notifies of the arrival of maintenance and inspection time for the maintenance items of each component of the laser processing machine.